Breaking The Habit
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Jay loves Adam , But Adam hurts him ..alot. Will Adam's abuse drive Jay into the arms of another man. OneShot rated M for language and abuse themes.


**I own no one in this story they belong to WWE and themselves. Enjoy this random one shot I randomly thought of while watching Degrassi.**

Jay loved Adam since he first met him. When he first met him, he was the sweetest, funniest, most amazing person he ever met. He was so friendly , he was in a sense the perfect boy. Jay finally felt comfortable telling Adam that he loved him and was surprised but glad to hear that Adam loved him to. They have been going out for 2 years. That fluttery feeling Adam used to give Jay died when he first struck him. That feeling left him when he yelled at him and told him how disgraceful he was. That feeling left when Adam hurt him more than any human being ever could. Jay still loved Adam but now he was scared of him. Scared might not even be the word. He was terrified of Adam. He watched his every move making sure not to overstep his boundaries or to make Adam upset. But even on the most careful of days , he still did something that ticked Adam off. He wish he could just stop loving him but a part of him believes that Adam can change. That this is just a phase. A Violent twisted dangerous phase. But a phase. Jay believes that Adam still loves him and this is just a rough patch. All rough patches come to an end right? All rough patches come to an end.

"Jay you have to break up with Adam. This is ridiculous. Don't move" Matt Hardy says applying ice to Jay's eye. Adam and him just got into another fight and Adam punched Adam in the face causing his eye to swell. Matt is Jay's best friend and he is always there for Jay no matter what. Jay managed to run out of the house before things got more intense and ran to Matt's. He knows it won't be long before Adam comes knocking down the door to take him home, and like afool he'd leave with him. But at least for right now he's with Matt and he knows no further harm will be done to him.

"Matt you know I can't just leave Adam...I love him...ow" Jay says wincing as Matt applies pressure to Jay's eye.

"I'm your head up a bit please. Good. Jay how can you love someone that? He punched you so hard. This bruise how are you gonna explain this to Vince. You can't possibly stay in this. You need to get out before he hurts you so much that not even me putting an ice pack on your face can help you. I don't want him to kill you" Matt says looking into Jay's eyes tearing a little. He's known Jay since he first debuted and he thinks Jay is the sweetest most kindest boy ever. When he first heard him and Adam were together he didn't think anything of it. He thought Adam was nice. I mean he saw there chemistry and he felt there relationship would be great but soon Jay would come in with various bruises and black eyes and lies up the ass for how he got them. Matt knew better than to believe anything . He knows what an abusive relationship looks like. He's seen it happen to , to many people that he loves and cares for and he wasn't gonna stand and let Jay be but another victim he couldn't help.

"Matt don't be silly. He'd never put me in the hospital. He loves me. He says it. He only hurts me because I did something wrong. He only yells when I mess up. Maybe if I was more perfect...maybe if I changed...he wouldn;t have to hurt me" Jay says with tears welling up.

"Jay don't be stupid. You are amazing. He is filling your head up with these things. There is nothing wrong with you. He's saying its you when hes the one with issues. He's playing a sick mind game. Your his mind puppet. He plays these games making you hate yourself more and more so he can have easier control on you. I mean why did he even hit you this time" Matt said patting Jay's forehead with the ice pack. Jay looks like he wants to faint. He looks so sick. So sad. And so extremely frail. Matt could almost cry seeing his friend in this condition.

"Matt...he would never do that, You don't know Adam at all"

"Jay...listen to yourself..you sound insane for going back to him" Matt was gonna add something but almost on cue in Matt's mind. Adam came knocking down his door. Matt opens it slightly just enough to talk but not enough for Adam to get in. Matt can hold his own so hes pretty sure Adam won't be able to push the door down.

"Where the fuck is he?" Adam says throw gritted teeth smoothing his hair back at each word.

"He's not going home to you." Matt says growling a little. Just having Adam on his property made him sick.

"He's my boyfriend. If I want him home he will come home Hardy now move from the door before I break it down" Adam says rudely

"Matt...its fine...I'm gonna go with Adam" Jay says getting up with the ice pack still on his eye.

"Not looking like that...and you never even told me what you did to make him upset. " Matt says holding his hands up to stop Jay from going with Adam

"I didn't answer him the way he wanted. I should of just gave in to the sex. And I'm sorry." Jay said looking down

"Because you said no to sex he hit you this badly. Jay you can't go back to him I'm sorry you're just not. Go upstairs I'm taking care of Adam" Matt said pushing Jay towards the stairs but he wouldn't budge

"Jay if you stay with Matt I will break up with you and tell EVERYONE what you did with Jericho before we went out. If you don't want your heart and reputation on the fukkin line you will come home" Adam said screaming. Matt almost got a headache from that. He looked at Jay and Jay looked like he wanted to cry. Whatever Adam was talking about must of been intense. Matt wasn't sure if Jay was more scared of what Adam was gonna tell everyone or what Adam wwas gonna do if he went home with him.

"Matt..just move..just let me go please" Jay says through tears.

"I can't let you go...not like this" Matt says patting his friends shoulder.

"Jay you have 3 fukkin seconds...1...2..." Before Adam could get to three Jay managed to get Matt out of the way and went outside. Adam grabbed him by his arm and started screaming at him

"Adam...your hurting me"

"Shut up Jay..Just shut up. I'm hurting you. REALLY think of how I felt. You hurt me. Running out like this. You could of been killed. But I found you. Luckily you weren't killed. You made me worry Jay. " Adam said smacking Jay in the face. Jay winced because it was already puffy from earlier and the smack stinged like no other. Matt wasn't gonna stand there and watch this go on

"Copeland! What the fuck is your problem" Matt said pushing Adam. Jay just sat on the grass watching this. He can't stop crying. He can't stop crying about what he did wrong and hoping nothing happens to Matt or Adam right now. Jay feels this is his fault. He gets up and walks back to him and Adam's house. He can't stand being near this any longer. He starts his way up the stairs but Adam comes charging after him. He pushes Jay through the glass door

"You see your friend Hardy. Yeah lying in that pool of blood. That's what happens when people try to tell me how to treat my boyfriend. Jay I love you. And you know that. Please don't run off to someone else again" Adam says straddled on Jay who was wide eyed looking at Adam. He gets up and looks at the lawn 2 houses down. Matt is just lying there not moving. He goes to the phone but Adam smacks his hand away

"Don't call anyone...hes gonna be fine"

"Are you sure Adam?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"..."

"Why the silence Jay...you're not doubting me are you?"

"No Adam...can we just go to bed..."

"You can...I'm going to the bar"

"But Adam it's 1 am you should really be getting to bed"

"I'm not tired. Just go to bed Jay I'll see you tommorow"

"Oh..okay" Jay ran upstairs and waited for Adam to drive out of the driveway. After he was sure that Adam was gone he ran over to Matt's house. He stopped and looked down at Matt horrified. He was bleeding and Jay was more horrified that he couldn't tell where he was bleeding from. He quickly called an ambulance and waited for them to arrive. After the arrived he rode in the ambulance to the hospital and waited and waited to hear updates on Matts condition. A doctor finally came out and to Jay's relief Matt wasn't dead but he was unconscious. He lost alot of blood and had he not got him there sooner he could of hemmoruged. Jay breathed a sigh of relief and went into Matt's room. He held Matt's hand and spoke to him though he can't hear him he felt these words had to be spoken.

"Matt. I'm sorry I didn't listen. You're right. Adam is a monster and he treats me like shit. Why did I stay with him . Just cuz I'm stupid and think this is a phase but it's not. And now that I know what he can do. Matt I wish you were awake. I'm so sorry about this. I'm sorry I let him hurt you. I just want you to forgive me. I'm tired of Adam stepping on me and when you get up I promise I'm gonna leave him. First thing. I'm gonna leave. I'm finally sick of the mind games and I think I can find a new life with you. I love you Matthew Moore. I love you so much. And even if you don't feel the same. Just know that I love you and I can't bare to see you hurt ever again. " Jay kissed his hand and he felt it squeeze on his hand. Matt fluttered his eyes opened and smiled

"I love you to Jay"

"You heard all that?"

"I did but I didn't wanna ruin the moment heh"

"Matt I'm serious. I'm tired of the mind games. I'm tired of being hurt"

"You won't have to be anymore. Stay with me. And I'll treat you the way you always wanted to be treated. How you should be treated. Like the prince you are" Matt smiled at him.

"Oh Matt thank you" Jay bent down and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"I won't let you down" And more truer words couldn't have been spoken. When Matt finally got out the hospital he and Jay went to the police station. Adam got arrested for domestic abuse and also got fired from WWE. Jay moved all of his things into Matt's house and things couldn't have been more perfect. Jay finally got the happy ending he deserved. And even if the prince at the end of the story wasn't Adam, he was happy it was someone who loved him and treated him with the love and respect he deserved. He was happy to be in love with Matthew Moore Hardy.


End file.
